Placement
by LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: Matthew was usually late for meetings but decided to be more early, and now he has to face the consequence of being early. DenCan.


Canada is the type to sleep in if he was given the chance. At times he would go on sleeping for the whole day without anyone noticing he was gone. Not that it would matter anyway, he was unnoticeable. But of course, he was the hopelessly dutiful nation who still attends conferences that hardly if ever progress anything. But this meeting is one of the rare ones that will likely have a higher success with consensus.

'I could always skip the meeting and waste time in my room or something...' Canada mused as he walked through the French meaning hall 'but this is an important meeting with the Libyan government reform. I hope Libya is doing okay there... If I'm noticed to be gone or called up I'm going to be in trouble with England and possibly even France.'

Entering the room, he immediately spotted Denmark sitting on the head chair of the room looking through notes absentmindedly.

'I wonder why Denmark's in the meeting room so early' the Canadian thought 'maybe he's actually the type to be early. I really wouldn't know since I'm usually the last to come to the conference.'

Canada walked up next to the Dane and took the seat next to him. The head chair was actually his assigned chair but he won't fret too much on the placement. He set his notes aside and propped his head down on his crossed arms to catch some rest. 'Hopefully I don't oversleep and miss the meeting' he joked to himself before drifting off.

The light breathing caught Denmark's attention on the napping young nation. He looked closer on the sweet faced nation and smirked. 'It's funny how much you've grown.' Denmark reached out to trace Canada's jaw, 'it almost makes me feel like an old man, almost.' His focus was now on the long, prominent hair curl on the Canadian's head. It still irked him why it was like that. Did it have a special purpose? Denmark pinched the hair between his index and thumb and tugged on the strand.

Canada's eyes snapped open and he let out a throaty moan. Denmark immediately let go, looking at the blushing nation with the covered mouth. Canada looked at him with wide apologetic eyes, "I-I'm really sorry! That hair strand is my…well…you know…" he really didn't want to be seen now.

Denmark bit his cheek, looking embarrassed himself, "I should be the one sorry for that…moan." 'It went straight to my groin too' he admitted to himself, hopefully he could deal with tenting trousers until a recess is called.

"Yeah…" Canada was all said, still looking away.

"…um hey Canada" Denmark hoped that he won't get flanked for asking this, but he felt like doing it.

"Yes Denmark" Canada acknowledged.

"…can I hold you on my lap?"

'Huh?' that was really an odd request. "Um why exactly?"

Denmark grinned at the Canadian's shyness, "I've just never been able to hold you, even when you were still young so…"

Canada still blushed at this; the prospect of Denmark holding him was really awkward, especially when an important meeting will start soon. "Well…" he saw the Dane open his arms out.

Denmark looked to him pleadingly "Please?"

It was difficult not to say no to his face, so Canada sighed and nodded. He pushed his seat back and slipped to his rightful head chair on the Dane's lap and arms, the hold was very intimate too. It wasn't much on the lap area where he was sitting on, more with sinking between Denmark's legs. It was really odd but in a pleasant way, Denmark was practically snuggling on his back and breathing on his neck. Was this what his polar bear goes through with him?

The Dane felt similarly to the younger nation. It did feel odd but comforting, like it was something he missed out on. The Canadian was very warm and rather soft despite the lean muscles on his back. He was really bold with curiosity of the entirety of Canada. 'You really are a sweet thing' he fawned, kissing the nation's nape. He found it cute when Canada tensed and whimpered in protest, 'but you seem to have some spice in you.'

"Denmark, how long am I going to stay this way" Canada asked, still can't get over how odd it was to be held by Denmark like this. But then again it would have been still odd if he was still a child and Denmark held him like this…okay he didn't want to think about that either.

'If I had my way, forever probably…' but that option will likely not happen so he'll turn to the next best thing. "Until you kiss me" he proclaimed, he griped harder when he felt Canada suddenly tried to slip away. "No no Canada, kiss first and I mean with tongue." Canada shook his head. He really wanted to be out of the Dane's hold not because Denmark was ugly; quite the contrary. Denmark is a handsome nation with immature boyish quirks; it was really the package of his appeal. But one thing he didn't want to do was possibly upset Norway.

"What would Norway say if he caught you kissing me" he inquired. There was silence for a moment, Canada thought Denmark finally understood but only heard a slight snicker to a hearty laugh. Now Canada was confused.

"Did you think Lukas and I were a couple?" the Dane jested, he didn't hear an answer and assumed he did, "Lukas…really likes to hit me, only cause he really hates speaking out in crowds and he hits me because he cares" Denmark closed in on Canada's ear, his breath tickling the Canadian "and between you and I, he actually has a thing with Berwald." 'As much as I think Sverige is a pain in the ass and bad choice, I want to keep mine from Lukas's wrath again.'

"…Oh" was all Canada said. 'If that's true, I guess I don't have to worry about Norway with the matter…I hope.'

"So…kiss now?"

Canada sighed, "Fine…"

Denmark loosened his hold enough for the Canadian to face him. Canada leaned down and pressed his lips on Denmark's, eyes closed and heart thumping hard in his chest. The kiss may not mean anything but it didn't mean he can't enjoy it. Canada tilted his face to feel more natural with the position but how Denmark was holding him still made it awkward. Feeling this, Denmark removed one of his encircled arms and cradled one on the Canadian's nape, he was really impatient to finally kiss the Canadian and let his tongue out to meet the other's. Canada smiled a bit and gladly kissed him back in earnest, relaxed and even slightly moaning against Denmark's mouth, he felt Denmark suddenly delve deeper into his mouth before pulling away for them to breathe.

"You're...a great kisser Mattie" Denmark said a bit breathless.

"Thanks…I guess" Canada replied, slightly laughing. Denmark gave a quick peck back before letting Canada go.

"You might want your seat back right?" Denmark said, standing up.

"Yes, please" Canada switched his stuff with Denmark's before sitting down; Denmark leaned down by his ear.

"After the meeting, are you interested in going out for coffee?" Denmark sent a wink with the offer.

Canada blushed but nodded, "I would like that…Mathias."


End file.
